2DIE4
|image = |Performers = Rio Mason Busujima |Label = EVIL LINE RECORDS |Album = MAD TRIGGER CREW -Before The 2nd D.R.B- |Release = January 29, 2020 |video = }} 2DIE4 is the third track from the MAD TRIGGER CREW -Before The 2nd D.R.B- album, performed by Rio Mason Busujima. Track Info *Lyrics/Composition/Arrangement: ELIONE *Vocals: Rio Mason Busujima Lyrics |-|English= I submit to you that if a man hasn't discovered Something that he will die for Then he isn't fit to live 2DIE4 (What? What?) 2DIE4 (What? What?) 2DIE4 (What? What?) 2DIE4 (What? What?) 2DIE4 Okay, my mind has already been made up (2DIE4) Rhyme and life turn into a rifle (2DIE4) Yokohama is no. 1, MTC is no. 1 Rio Mason Busujima 2DIE4 The blood in my veins is navy blue like the ocean (Yes, sir!) I don't need regrets or sighs (No!) No kind of attack will do me any damage I won't die under any circumstances, I'm amazing I'm Crazy M I'm Crazy M I'm Crazy M I'm Crazy M Amazon, Chuuoku, both better watch out ahead I'm always perfectly prepared for combat I'll rescue you, commander Another division taking the victory? What a joke... I submit to you that if a man hasn't discovered Something that he will die for Then he isn't fit to live 2DIE4 (What? What?) 2DIE4 (What? What?) 2DIE4 (What? What?) 2DIE4 (What? What?) 2DIE4 Okay, my mind has already been made up (2DIE4) Rhyme and life turn into a rifle (2DIE4) Yokohama is no. 1, MTC is no. 1 Rio Mason Busujima 2DIE4 Aye! Samatoki has the sharpest fangs Aye! Jyuto is a real bad boy policeman Aye! Do you want more of my full-course? How about having a drink after a battle? We're MTC We're MTC We're MTC We're MTC Get rid of any doubts of defeat Look ahead, the victory is in our hands Cross the Bay Bridge We're the warriors from Yokohama There's no betrayal among us And I ain't bluffing, you hear me? I submit to you that if a man hasn't discovered Something that he will die for Then he isn't fit to live 2DIE4 (What? What?) 2DIE4 (What? What?) 2DIE4 (What? What?) 2DIE4 (What? What?) 2DIE4 Okay, my mind has already been made up (2DIE4) Rhyme and life turn into a rifle (2DIE4) Yokohama is no. 1, MTC is no. 1 Rio Mason Busujima 2DIE4 2DIE4 2DIE4 2DIE4 |-|Romaji= sono tame ni shineru nanika mitsuketeinai yatsu wa, ikiru no ni fusawashikunai 2DIE4 what what 2DIE4 what what 2DIE4 what what 2DIE4 what what 2DIE4 tokku ni kakugo wa dekiteru OK 2DIE4 Rhyme to Life ga raifuru ni naru 2DIE4 yokohama ga No.1 M.T.C ga No.1 busujima meison riou 2DIE4 shoukan no ketsueki, umi yori Navy shoukan ni iranai koukai.tameiki donna kougeki demo kikanai dameeji donna kankyou demo shinanai ameejingu I’m Crazy M I’m Crazy M I’m Crazy M I’m Crazy M amazon chuuouku mo zenpou chuui itsudemo paafekuto sentou junbi tasukeru sa joukan hoka no Division ga yuushou? gojoudan sono tame ni shineru nanika mitsuketeinai yatsu wa, ikiru no ni fusawashikunai 2DIE4 what what 2DIE4 what what 2DIE4 what what 2DIE4 what what 2DIE4 tokku ni kakugo wa dekiteru OK 2DIE4 Rhyme to Life ga raifuru ni naru 2DIE4 yokohama ga No.1 M.T.C ga No.1 busujima meison riou 2DIE4 Aye samatoki wa, togatta kiba Aye juuto wa, Bad boy omawari-san Aye shoukan no furu koosu, okawari ka? tamani wa, sake demo issho ni nomanai ka? warera M.T.C warera M.T.C warera M.T.C warera M.T.C haiboku no utagai ya negatibu wa enputii shouri wo te ni shite nagameru bei burijji uh yokohama no aidagara uragiranai nakama hattari janai kara na sono tame ni shineru nanika mitsuketeinai yatsu wa, ikiru no ni fusawashikunai 2DIE4 what what 2DIE4 what what 2DIE4 what what 2DIE4 what what 2DIE4 tokku ni kakugo wa dekiteru OK 2DIE4 Rhyme to Life ga raifuru ni naru 2DIE4 yokohama ga No.1 M.T.C ga No.1 busujima meison riou 2DIE4 2DIE4 2DIE4 2DIE4 |-|Kanji= そのために死ねる何か 見つけてない人間(ヤツ)は、 生きるのにふさわしくない 2DIE4, what what 2DIE4, what what 2DIE4, what what 2DIE4, what what 2DIE4 とっくに覚悟は出来てるOK（2DIE4） RhymeとLifeがライフルになる（2DIE4） ヨコハマがNo.1　M.T.CがNo.1 毒島　メイソン　理鶯（2DIE4） 小官の血液、海よりNavy (Yes, sir!) 小官にいらない　後悔・ため息 どんな攻撃でも効かない　ダメージ どんな環境でも死なない　アメージング I’m Crazy M, I’m Crazy M I’m Crazy M, I’m Crazy M アマゾン・中王国も前方注意 いつでもパーフェクト　戦闘準備 助けるさ上官 他のDivisionが優勝？ご冗談 そのために死ねる何か 見つけてない人間(ヤツ)は、 生きるのにふさわしくない 2DIE4, what what 2DIE4, what what 2DIE4, what what 2DIE4, what what 2DIE4 とっくに覚悟は出来てるOK（2DIE4） RhymeとLifeがライフルになる（2DIE4） ヨコハマがNo.1　M.T.CがNo.1 毒島　メイソン　理鶯（2DIE4） Aye　左馬刻は、尖った牙 Aye　銃兎は、Bad　boy　おまわりさん Aye　小官のフルコース、おかわりか？ たまには、酒でも一緒に飲まないか？ 我らM.T.C　我らM.T.C 我らM.T.C　我らM.T.C 敗北の疑いやネガティブはエンプティー 勝利を手にして眺める　ベイブリッジ uh ヨコハマの間柄 裏切らない仲間 ハッタリじゃないからな そのために死ねる何か　見つけていない人間(ヤツ)は、 生きるのにふさわしくない 2DIE4 what what 2DIE4 what what 2DIE4 what what 2DIE4 what what 2DIE4 とっくに覚悟は出来てるOK 2DIE4 RhymeとLifeがライフルになる 2DIE4 ヨコハマがNo.1 M.T.CがNo.1 毒島　メイソン　理鶯 2DIE4 2DIE4 2DIE4 2DIE4 Credits *Translation by TerminalFeline & Sacchi. Navigation Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Solo Song Category:Mad Trigger Crew